A Memory Of Childhood
by Selene Serenity
Summary: AU. Vash, Knives, Meryl, Millie and Nicholas all meet as children and become friends, but circumstances tear them apart 15 years later they meet up again, and have found they've all changed, for better or for worse
1. Default Chapter

A Memory Of Childhood

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun! Please don't copy or steal this idea!!!

Author's Notes: Soooo yes, I've been on a bit of a Trigun binge and I decided to start this fic! *Hides from rotten veggies being thrown at me* I know, I know, yes I'm starting another one…I can't help it! I let my creativity go where it wants to I can't control it! So anyways, please enjoy and know someday, I WILL FINISH THOSE OTHER FANFICS!!! In the name of all anime bishi's everywhere!

Chapter One: Meeting

         The bus rolled into town on that hot summer afternoon, its only two occupants other than the bus driver. Not many people went into the small little town, most people had gotten off on the stop just before. The bus stopped, letting out a screeching noise as the driver hit the brakes. "All out!" The driver shouted to the two at the back of the bus. They stood up, grabbed a bag each and walked out of the bus. As soon as they got out the driver started up the buss again and drove away. The two occupants of the bus sat down at the bench at the bus stop and waited…

***

         Meryl Stryfe, five years old, stepped out of her house and starred out into the small town, watching other people pass. She waved to a few as the passed and smiled. 'Where is she?' She thought and looked all around her. 'That girl is never on time…'

"Meryl!!!" A voice half whispered, half shouted at her. Meryl look to the side of the house to see her best friend, Mille Thompson hurrying to her side.

"What took you so long Millie?" Meryl sighed and put her hands on her hips. 

"Come here! I have to show you something!" Millie said, tugging at Meryl arm.

"What is it?" Meryl asked, but before Millie explained she pulled Meryl all the way to the building just before the bus stop. 

"See! Look over there Meryl!" Millie pointed beyond the building, to the bus stop. 

Meryl released another sigh and leaned foreward so she could see past the building without being seen herself. She spotted two boys, maybe a little older than she and Millie. They were almost identical, though one of them had much taller hair. "Who…who are they?" She blinked.

"I don't know. The bus just dropped them off a few minutes ago." Millie replied. "We should go say hi you know. Middle Big Sis always says to introduce yourself to new people." She nodded knowingly. With that she took Meryl's arm again and dragged her to the bus stop. 

"MILLIE!!!" She shouted. "Let me gooooo!!!!" By the time she pronounced her last 'o' Millie had taken her all the way to the stop and the two boys were starring at them. "Um…" Meryl blushed and stood up straight. "I'm very sorry…" 

"Aw, it's all right!" The one with taller hair smiled. "You didn't bother us."

"My name's Millie! What's are your names?" Millie smiled widely.

"I'm Vash, and this is my brother Knives."

"Oh, and I'm Meryl." Meryl added. "What brings you two here?" She wondered.

"We'll we're here to stay with someone." Knives replied. "What was her name again Vash?"

"Rem I think." Vash replied.

"Rem!?" Meryl and Millie smiled.

"Do you know her?" Vash asked.

"Yeah! Everyone knows Rem!" Millie replied. "Come on!" Millie grabbed Vash and Knives hands and dragged them down the dirt road. 

"Millie! They can walk on their own you know!" Meryl called after them, but found herself running with them just after.

They soon reached a small cottage surrounded by blooming red flowers. As soon as Millie stopped Knives ripped his hands out of her grasp. Millie gasped and let go of Vash as well. "I'm sorry." She looked down out the ground, embarrassed.

"Don't be, Knives, well he just doesn't like being touched much." Vash laughed. 

"Shut up Vash." Knives grumbled as Meryl knocked on the door.

Soon a young woman with flowing black hair and a warm smile opened the door. "Hello Meryl, Millie." She greeted them, and then spotted the two boys. "Oh goodness!" Rem gasped. "Vash, Knives! Is it that late already!? I didn't think it was time for you two to arrive yet."

"Well we we're a little early ma'am." Vash replied.

"Well come in! Come in!" Rem ushered the four inside the cottage. "Boys, you can put your things in the bedroom right down the hall. It's the second door on the left."

"Thanks." Both boys nodded and walked down the hall.

"Girls, why don't you help me make some tea?" She smiled and walked to the kitchen, Meryl and Millie in toe. 

"Rem, why are those two staying with you?" Meryl asked when they reached the kitchen.

"Well Meryl, you see I was very good friends with their parents, but recently they died in a sand steamer hold up. Some very bad men shot them." Rem explained.

"Oh…that's terrible." Millie said. "I think they need a hug."

Rem let out a small laugh. "Millie, that's very kind of you, but please don't bring up that subject with them right now. It would just make them sadder. Promise me you won't talk to them about them about all this girls."

"Yes Rem." Millie and Meryl agreed.

Author's Notes: So what do you think? This chapter was a bit short, but it should be a little longer next time! Please, please, please review!

NEXT CHAPTER: The four children form a friendship and a new child joins the group. All this in Chapter Two: Nicholas The Thief!!!


	2. Nicolas The Thief

A Memory Of Childhood

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun and its characters. Please don't copy or steal this fic!

Author's Notes: Hello again. *Sniffles* I didn't get any reviews…hmmm I guess I'll just have to make this chapter even better! So sit back and enjoy!

Chapter Two

Nicholas The Thief

         A week had past and the four children had become close friends. They spent everyday playing outside or inside, wherever they felt like. The small town came to know and love the two new boys and everyone welcomed them. On this particular day, Vash, Knives, Millie and Meryl were at the shopping area, eating some freshly bought donuts. Vash had already downed at least five and was heading towards the six. "Vash…you're such a pig." Knives stated.

"But I can't help it. These things are great!" Vash said, spraying crumbs on the table. 

Meryl sweatdropped and slowly ate her own while Millie laughed at Vash, not really caring that he was about to take the donut on her own plate. "I can't believe you've never had dounts before!"

"Where have you been my whole life!?" Vash said and held the donut close to his face.

"Hey! Get back here!" A male voice shouted loudly not far off. The four of them looked in the direction of the voice seeing a boy about their age being chased by one of the shopkeepers. In the boy's hand was a single apple.  "Get back here and pay for that!" The shopkeeper demanded. 

"No way!" The boy cried in reply and ran faster.

"Meryl! He's stealing!" Millie gasped. "We should stop him."

"Millie, we shouldn't do anything. Just leave it alone." Meryl replied while Knives nodded in agreement. Vash meanwhile watched the boy run away, still eating his donut.

***

Later that day the group was playing hide and go seek and Millie was 'it'. She searched through Rem's backyard where everyone was hiding, and wasn't very successful. Suddenly she saw something rustling in some of the bushed. "Ah ha!" She whispered and slowly approached the bushes. She pushed them aside and shouted, "Found you!" She then saw who it was and shouted. "It's you!!!" It was the boy from the market.

"Be quiet!" He shouted and covered her mouth. "You'll get me caught." Millie quickly stomped on the boy's foot so he yelped and took his hand off of her. 

"You should get caught! You stole!" She said. "That's bad!"

"Millie, who are you talking to?" Meryl sighed and came out of her hiding spot near a tree. She then spotted the boy standing next to her. "You!"

Seeing that Meryl had gone out, Vash and Knives came out too. "What's he doing here?" Knives asked.

"Please, just let me get out of here. Those guys are chasing me." The boy replied.

"Well maybe if you hadn't stole anything." Meryl started.

"Look, I only stole, because I don't have any money! I live alone and don't have any money, so I had to steal or I'd die!" He explained. 

"What about your parents?" Vash wondered. 

"Died, and a long time ago." He replied.

"Ah, so like Vash and Knives…" Millie said.

"MILLIE!" Meryl stopped her friend before she continued. 

"Vash? Knives? Are you out here?" Rem called and entered the backyard. "Ah, there you are." She said after spotting them. She then saw the boy. "A new friend?" She asked.

"Umm…" All five said in unisen. 

"What's going on?" Rem gave them all a suspicious look.

"Rem! This boy is an orphan!" Millie finally stammered.

"Oh my. Another orphan?" Rem said.

"Yes, ma'am." The boy nodded. "But don't worry, I'll go now." He said and began to walk away.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rem called. "I have room, you may stay here. There's no sense in having you live on your own.

"Really Rem?" Vash smiled.

"Oh goodie…" Knives rolled his eyes and grumbled.

The boy stood still for a moment or two, debating whether to stay or go. After reaching his decision he turned back to face the others. "I guess I'd like to stay then." He shrugged. "Oh, and my name is Nicholas, Nicolas Wolfwood." 

***

"HA! It is I, Vash the Stampede!" Vash said, a huge grin on his face. He had his thumb and index finger in the shape of a gun. "Bang!"

"And I'm Millions Knives!" Knives said, his hand also in a gun shape. 

"And Nicolas D. Wolfwood!" Nicolas added. "Isn't the D part cool sounding?" He said to the other boys. 

"Shhh!" Vash whispered. "You're going to ruin it…"

"Hurry up!" Millie called from the side of Rem's house.

"Right. With their lovely assistants…" Vash started.

"WHAT!?" Meryl shouted indignantly.

"Eh hem…I mean their completely equal partners…." Vash corrected himself.

"Derringer Meryl!" Meryl joined the group, with two 'gun hands'.

"And stun gun Millie!" She joined them as well, pretending to be carrying a large gun. 

"Together we fight for…" Vash said.

"Love and peace!" They all cried happily.

Author's Notes: Whee! I loved the ending scene of the chap. Just for the cuteness you know? Please review. In the next chapter: Our small children grow up ^_^ 


	3. Growing Up and Meeting Again

A Memory of Childhood

Chapter Three

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Please don't copy or steal this fanfic!

Author's Notes: *cries* My little babies are growing up!!!! Wah!!!! Anyways…*shifty eyes* please enjoy this new chapter!!!

~Chapter Three~

         A few weeks later the five children were happily playing a game of tag when two older men came up to Rem's door. Rem came outside and began to talk with them. "Who's that?" Millie said as she stopped playing. Vash was about to tag her, when he saw the two men. The other three stopped playing and watched Rem and the men. Rem then called Nicolas over to talk with them.

As the four others watched they saw Nicolas begin to look very worried as Rem bent down and gave him a hug with a sad face. "NO!" Nicolas shouted and the two men both took him by the arms, and began to lightly drag him to an awaiting bus.

"Nicolas!" The others cried. 

"Rem! What are they doing!?" Vash said as he ran to her. "Why are they taking him away?"

"Vash…I'm sorry, but taking care of all three of you…I thought I could do it, but it was harder than I thought. Those men are going to bring Nicolas to another home." She explained.

"No!" The other gasped and began to run after Nicolas and the men. 

"Vash, Knives, girls! Stop please. Let them go." Rem chased after them. 

Nicolas was then forced to board the bus before the others could reach him. He immediately ran to the back of the bus and pressed the palms of his hands against the window, and said his sad goodbye.

***

A thirteen-year-old Meryl sat outside the bakery, eating a donut and waiting for Millie to join her. She soon did and the two sat down on a bench, eating their donuts. "So, three years today…" She sighed.

"Yeah." Millie nodded. "Rem, Vash and Knives moved on this day. I miss them a lot."

"We promised to meet again remember?" Meryl added. "And to find Nicolas too."

"Yeah. We'll do it. I know we can!"

***

"Meryl, I'm just going to that shop over there to get some supplies okay?" Present day Millie said as she began to walk away from her partner and best friend.

"All right, I'm just going to check things out over on this side of the town. I'll meet you in about an hour okay?" Meryl agreed.

"Right."

Meryl surveyed the area around her and she walked to the east side of the town. 'So here we are, it's been three months looking for this 'humanoid typhoon' and we haven't found him anywhere…' She thought angrily. 'Some job this is.' She then realized she was getting awfully thirsty. She looked around and spotted a bar. 'I'll just get a soda or something.' She decided and entered. The bar was empty except for the bartender and a man who had his head buried in a menu. She walked to the counter and was about to order a drink when the sound of heavy footsteps neared the bar door, accompanied by the clinking of metal.

The door swung open and a gang of gunmen barged inside, fully armed. Meryl gasped and reached under her cape for her derringers. But it was too late, the men let loose a barrage of bullets, mainly aimed the man with the menu, who happened to be behind Meryl. "Look out!" The man shouted and jumped at Meryl, grabbing her around the waist and quickly pulling her behind the bar counter where the bartender hid.

Meryl gasped for breath, completely shocked. "Thank-you." She managed to say. 

"Don't thank me yet." He grinned. "They're shooting at me."

"Humanoid Typhoon! Get out now! If you don't we'll blow up this whole building!" One of the men shouted.

"Humanoid Typhoon!?" Meryl's eyes grew wide. "You're him!?"

The man laughed nervously. "Yeah…that's me." He said and slowly crept back around the counter and stood up. "All right." He said. "What can I do for you fine fellows?"

"You know what we want!" One of the gunmen cried. "That bounty on your head."

"Oh that little thing…I hardly think its worth it." The man laughed. "I mean what could possibly do with all that money?"

"Plenty!" Another man shouted and let out another barrage of shots.

Amazingly, in a rather goofy way, the man was able to dodge every shot. Meryl peered over the bar in amazement. 'Could this really be the man we've been looking for?' She thought. Then she noticed that as he dodged the bullets he was getting closer and closer to the group of gunmen.

"Hey…hey get away!" The one shooting cried in a panic. 

The man instead dodged to the left for one last bullet and grabbed the gun. He pulled it out of the gunman's grasp and spun him around, pointing the gun at his head. "Now…I think you'd probably like to drop your weapons now and leave." He said. "Please?" He added quickly.

The men all starred in shock for a moment, but decided it was best to go. Their guns all one the floor, they ran off. The bar owner stood up, his hand on his chest gasping for air. "I'm quite sorry about that sir." The man apologized as he pushed the last gunman out the door. "I'll just be leaving now." He said and walked out of the bar.

"Ah!" Meryl gasped and jumped up. 'I have to catch him before her leaves!' She thought and hurried out.

"Hey wait!" She shouted as she exited. "Please sir!"

The man stopped and turned around to face Meryl. "I'm sorry about what happened in there." He said, a slight smile on his face. "You weren't hurt were you?" He asked.

"Um…oh no." She shook her head. "It's just that I've been looking for you."

"Don't tell me a girl like you is after the bounty on me." He starred at her.

"Oh no! Not at all!" Meryl replied. "I'm from the Bernardalie Insurance Company. I've been assigned, with my partner to keep a 24-hour surveillance on you. You're a very big insurance liability you know." She said and pulled a notebook out of one of her pockets and quickly jotted something down.

"What's that supposed to be?" The man asked. 

"Its just some notes, so I can send an update to my boss." Meryl informed him.

"I see." He nodded and began to walk away again. "I'm sorry, but having a stalker 24 hours a day, just isn't my thing. Bye."

"Hey! You can't just leave. It is my duty to follow you so as to report any incidents." Meryl shouted and trailed after him.

The man sighed but continued walking. "Great…"

"Um, Mr. Typhoon?" Meryl asked.

"Vash."

"Huh?" Meryl blinked.

"My name is Vash." He replied.

Meryl stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" She said, eyes wide.

Vash stopped as well and faced her again. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Vash…Vash the Stampede?" She said softly.

"How…how did you know that name?" He asked in alarm.

"Vash? Doughnut loving, weirdo, goof off Vash!?"

"Who…who are you?"

"Meryl!!!" Millie called as she came running towards to two. 

"MERYL!?" Vash shouted quite loudly.

"Oh." Mille stopped and looked at Meryl. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Millie…this is the Humanoid Typhoon…" Meryl replied.

"Really!?" Millie smiled. "Well that's a relief we finally found him. 

"Oh, and better yet…he's Vash."

"Vash?" Millie gasped and took a good look at him. "It is…isn't it?"

"So let me get this straight…Meryl…" Vash pointed at Meryl and slowly moved it to Millie. "And Millie?"

"Yeah! Do you remember?" Millie asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, of course I do!" Vash nodded nervously. "It's just been a while is all."

"Yes, and it looks like you've been up to no good. What happened Vash?" Meryl asked.

"Lots of things." Vash replied, looking sad for a moment but perking right up. "So, we're going to be traveling buddies huh?" He said.

"Um…I guess." Meryl shrugged, not pushing the topic.

"Yeah! It'll be just like old times." Millie nodded. 

"So…who's up for some doughnuts!?" Vash asked with a huge grin.

"Well I'm glad to see some things haven't changed…" Meryl rolled her eyes.

Author's Notes: Whee! Next chapter done! I hope you liked it!


End file.
